


Question of Standards

by anysin



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Dark femslash week, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Power Dynamics, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Gogo doesn't understand O-Ren well enough yet. For Dark Femslash Week.





	Question of Standards

"No, Gogo."

It's difficult to say those words. But even as Gogo presses against her for one hot moment, her mouth inching close to O-Ren's neck, she still recognizes authority, and moves away. O-Ren smooths her clothing and sits up straight again, smiling down at the young girl. Gogo sneers at her, amusing her.

"I know what I'm doing", Gogo, a familiar fire lighting up in her eyes. It's the same fire that burns bright within Gogo every time she gets to kill someone, and while O-Ren knows she should advise Gogo against such intensity in her presence, she can't help but find the sight beautiful. 

But O-Ren's peaceful mask holds, and Gogo has no idea of her racing thoughts. Instead, Gogo keeps speaking, trying not to be angry: "I have never failed you on the missions. I don't-" There's a pause, struggle for control. "I don't understand why you don't trust me in this."

"Then you don't understand me, neither." O-Ren is still smiling, and her voice is smooth and silken, but her meaning is just as sharp as her words, and Gogo pales with secret horror. O-Ren knows that Gogo prides herself on knowing her mistress by heart, so there was nothing O-Ren could have said or done to hurt her worse. O-Ren is thrilled, but hides it, and goes on with same, velvety cruelty:

"I remember telling you about what I had to go through as a young child. What kind of people I had to deal with. You claimed to understand then." She tilts her head to the side, reveling in growing anxiety on Gogo's young, smooth face. If only Gogo knew that she's giving O-Ren pleasure right now, without even needing to touch her. "And yet here you are, so surprised that I'm not climbing upon you like a senseless dog. As if you have never listened!"

Gogo drops her gaze down in shame, and O-Ren allows a tiny gasp to slide through her lips, easing the hot tension growing inside her. But she keeps it cool, making her way slowly to the girl as she reaches out with an elegant hand, grasping that lovely, little chin. Gogo never backs away from a battle, refuses to cower before foes, but now her eyes are full of fear as she looks up at O-Ren- Yet the desire is still there, as is the fierce love.

Pleased with this, O-Ren finally relieves Gogo with a soft murmur: "Of course, I want you too." She leans close, and Gogo breaks into shivers in her hold, her eyes sliding half-closed. There is a faint blush upon Gogo's face, matching the blissful pulse between O-Ren's own legs. "I would lie if I say I didn't."

She releases Gogo suddenly, who tumbles for a moment, but straightens up just as quickly, pursing her lips as she looks up at O-Ren. She is starting to understand. O-Ren's instincts have been proved right again.

"But you're not ready yet." She steps away with a smile, knowing that Gogo won't dare to try to close the distance between them again. "Until then, my Gogo."


End file.
